


I Have A Problem

by alienfuck



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Lots of teeth, M/M, Rough Sex, tentacle fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfuck/pseuds/alienfuck
Summary: Eddie just wants to catch a break. It’s hard when his roommate is always getting under his skin.





	1. I have a problem

Eddie... 

 

“No. Shut up. I told you I was getting some me time, this is me time.” 

 

Me time is sitting in your room in the dark, furiously trying to get hard to bad pornography on your phone and getting pissed at me when you can’t? 

 

“I said shut up. You’re not supposed to be watching right now.” Eddie growled, closing his eyes and trying to find just the right way to touch himself. It had been ages. Ever since things ended with Anne... It had been ironically, hard. He bit into his lip, hoping that would do something, but nothing happened. He pulled his boxers back up, then stepped off the bed, slipping and falling down, smacking his face off his nightstand. “Shit!” he hissed, pulling himself up and touching his split cheekbone. “Why didn’t you catch me?” he asked, annoyed as he sat back on the edge of the bed, checking to see if he’d broken his phone in the fall as well. He hadn’t. 

 

I thought I was supposed to leave you Alone, Eddie. 

 

The amused tone to Venom’s voice sent a weird chill down Eddies spine, and he shook his head. “Fuckin dick.” he grumbled, putting his phone down on the nightstand and looking at the face that appeared in front of him. “What do you want?” he asked, sighing.  

 

“We haven’t eaten today.” Venom pointed out. “You’ve been trying to jack off for the past three hours, and that is the entirety of the time that you have been awake.” he complained, tongue slowly running over his teeth as he looked at the blood slowly dripping down Eddie’s cheek. Oh that looked good. Maybe just a little taste. He slowly moved closer, then extended his tongue, lapping up the droplets of blood with just a delicate flick of the tip. 

 

“Ahh!” Eddie swatted at his tongue, cheeks going bright red. “What are you licking my face for! You’re not a fuckin’ dog, Venom!” he snapped at him, shaking his head. “I’ll get us food ok? Jesus.” he grumbled, getting up again and making his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, looking around in it before pulling out some leftover pizza and eating a slice. And then another. And one more for good measure. “There. Now can I jack off in peace?” he asked, grabbing a beer and opening it, taking a swig. 

 

Venom popped up again by his shoulder, leaning in to speak next to his ear. “You have to remember I’m inside your mind, Eddie.” he murmured lowly, hot breath wafting against his ear and neck. “You have to realize... I know everything.” he muttered, licking his cheek again, even though there was no blood to be found. 

 

“Oh here we go again. I’m in your head Eddie. I know everything, Eddie.” Brock rolled his eyes, swatting at the slick tongue that trailed over his cheek. “I get it. You’re super cool. Super powerful wonderful Symbiote and I’m lucky you picked me. Now leave me alone.” he grumbled, walking into his room and flopping back down on the bed, pulling his shirt off and tossing it in the corner. Maybe if he got undressed fully this time he could be more in the mood. He went to pull the boxers off, jumping a little as something else pushed them down and off his body. “Venom I can get undressed myself.” he muttered. “I said leave me alone.” he added, climbing onto the bed naked, and laying on his back, closing his eyes as he tried to focus. “Fuckin trying to help with shit I don’t want you anywhere near, and then can’t even catch me when I trip. Dumbass parasite.” he muttered, hoping he’d leave him alone for a little. 

 

Ok Eddie. Think of something to get you going... A hot chick? Yeah. He could use his imagination. Maybe that was all he needed... Just let go. Have an organic train of thought... Watching porn just felt like it was lacking something, that’s all. He leaned back, touching himself again with eyes closed to the world. Pole dancing... Lap dances... Kissing... His mind wandered though, and he found himself thinking about that kiss with Anne... Specifically about that long, slippery tongue in his mouth, and how good it felt... And then he imagine how good it would feel to have it wrapped around his cock. And those teeth... Imagining having them pressed lightly around his throat... Or biting into his shoulder... 

 

Well fuck. If that didn’t get him half hard in an instant. Eddie didn’t give a shit if the other could hear his thoughts. If that worked, it worked. He pictured the tongue stroking his shaft slowly and teasing him, teeth sinking into his groin and ass as Venom undulated his throat around his cock. He pictured the slippery surface of the tongue acting like a tentacle, pumping the length of his dick and stroking over the head as he fucked into Venom’s mouth, the tip pushing into the head.

 

Oh but then he would need more. He would demand Venom bend him over the side of the bed and fuck him raw. He imagined having those sharp teeth tearing into his shoulder as he rocked his hips back into Venom’s hold. He pictured the cock Venom would create to fuck him with and whimpered with pleasure at the thought. He could be any size he wanted. The ideal partner. He imagined being absolutely stuffed, and unable to do anything besides moan in pleasure, and nearly came right then and there. 

 

He thrusted into his hand at the ideas rushing through his mind, clamping his free hand over his mouth as he imagined the raw pain and pleasure mixing, of the black symbiote fucking him senseless... The idea of surrendering his entire body to be taken over by him. He would get close, and Venom would stop, teasing him and making him beg to be allowed to come, make him admit to being a spineless bitch... A pussy... A loser... Just to be allowed to blow his load. “Fuck...” He whimpered out, coming hard and fast, all over his own hand and abdomen, panting as he laid there. Shit. That got out of hand. He gathered himself slowly, then cleared his throat, knowing Venom was definitely listening. 

 

“Don’t... Say anything... To me... About that...” Eddie growled, pushing himself to his feet. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor, wiping himself off with it and throwing it in the laundry, before pulling himself along into the shower. He had to at least go through the motions of being a functional human being. He stood under the rushing water, scrubbing himself with a fluffy loofah and managing to distract himself from how ridiculous he’d been minutes before. He jumped a little when he saw Venom appear in the small metal reflection on the shower controls, turning and glaring up at him. “What are you doing?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Do I not get any alone time now? You gotta hang out when I’m havin’ a shower?” he asked, looking utterly exasperated with him. “What do you want now? And if the answer is food, I’m headin’ out after the shower to get some groceries for us ok? You’re not cheap to feed either buddy.” he muttered, washing his side with the loofah and shaking his head. 

 

Venom didn’t say anything for a moment, then sighed. “I would roll my eyes if I had pupils. Yes. We do need food, I just figured you’ve had enough alone time with your right hand to last a week.” he grumbled, shrinking back away into his body. “Bitch.” he muttered into Eddie’s ear just before popping back out of sight. He could recognize the shudder that ran through Eddie as he insulted him, noticing it made his cock twitch in interest, just like licking him did. He’d save that bit of information for later. 


	2. A Bandaid Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie thinks he’s got this under control. Eddie is wrong.

Food was easy to keep in stock. He just needed to keep himself in a routine. Wake up, take a shower, go to work, eat, go out and buy more food for the symbiote living inside him. As long as he kept that up, he could manage. He could ignore the way he was waking up drenched in sweat, underwear sticky. He could ignore the way he knew Venom was looking at him. The constant freaky sex dreams weren’t helping his situation. He couldn’t look at the toothy grin that appeared in the mirror beside him. Couldn’t meet those eyes. Venom could see everything. He was inside his head. He knew every nasty fantasy and imagining Eddie had come up with and there was no doubt in the human’s mind that Venom found it... Hilarious. 

What did he even do to deserve this? He was a good guy right? He did the right thing, stuck his neck out for the little guy, and what did that get him? A fucking parasite driving him up the wall. Nah. That wasn’t fair. it wasn’t Venom’s fault he was so horny. Nah. Eddie shook his head, shoving another bag of tater tots into his cart as he walked down the aisle of the grocery store. It wasn’t that he was there that was the issue. He’d been handling himself just fine before... It was that stupid confusing kiss. Why had Venom done that? Kissed him... He could have just slipped back onto his body through his hand, or anything else. The symbiote understood what kissing was. Understood a hell of a lot more than that if he’d been paying attention to Eddies thoughts lately. 

More. 

“Seriously? You want more?” Eddie asked out loud, stopping in his tracks by the freezer. “I just put two huge bags of the stuff in the cart.” he groaned, ignoring the people glancing at him as they went by. He really needed to start wearing a bluetooth or something to cover up. 

We will eat those in two days. It’s best to be prepared Eddie. 

God he could hear the smirk on his voice. “Fine. Fine.” he muttered, grabbing the tots and shoving a third bag into the cart as they walked away. “But you’re in charge of making sure they don’t burn this time.” he muttered, continuing down the aisle and grabbing some chicken nuggets. He could try those too. Maybe he’d like them as much... Eddie couldn’t help but want him to be happy. Annoying as the prick was. He avoided looking at the reflection in the glass as he continued past the rest of the frozen food, not quite paying attention as he continued filling his grocery cart with food. Maybe if he got enough, he wouldn’t have to go out again for another week or so... That would be nice. 

They checked out and Eddie walked back to his apartment, putting the food away in what he would have described as a much needed minute of peace and silence. Venom was quiet, and he was able to focus on his thoughts, which were increasingly focused on the fact that he was probably going to be able to catch a nap. Fuck yes. He finished putting away the food, then went directly to his room, laying down and closing his eyes, taking a few deep breaths in the quiet. 

Eddie... 

“Oh fuck off.” Eddie growled, rubbing a hand over his face. “I haven’t had a decent nights sleep in weeks now can you just leave me alone for five minutes.” he grumbled, opening his eyes and looking at the face floating in front of his own. “What do you want now.” he asked, tone flat. “Let me guess. Hungry?” he asked, the last word a terrible impression of Venom’s voice. 

“No.” Venom narrowed his eyes at Eddie, leaning in close. Light drips of something fell from his teeth onto Eddie’s skin, hot breath cascading over his lips and jaw. “I’m just wondering when you’re going to stop being a pussy and talk to me.” he drawled out the words, moving to speak directly into Eddie’s ear. “I knew you were a bitch Eddie but I thought you had more of a spine than this...” he slipped his tongue to trail up the human’s jaw, before using it to turn his head to face him. “Do I need to remind you I can read your mind?” 

“Fuck off!” Eddie growled back, his body shuddering and cock hardening at the feeling of that sweet fucking tongue dragging across his skin. He grabbed at the soft flesh, pulling it away from his body and cursing as it wrapped around his fingers instead, undulating teasingly around the digits. “Fuck! Venom! Quit it!” he snapped, his other hand grabbing at his toothy jaw and pushing him back and away. “I’m not talking about it, and pulling this kinda shit is one damn good way to make sure I never do!” he threatened, though it didn’t take any mind reading for Venom to tell that he was bluffing.

Fine. 

The word was smug, and sharp, and short, and suddenly, Eddie was laying there alone, panting lightly in the darkness of his room. His skin was damp and sticky again. Why the hell was he always so sticky. He groaned a little to himself, then shifted in the bed, looking down at his boxers. His cock was straining against the soft fabric. Of course it was. “Traitor.” he muttered down at it, the sighed, sitting up and thinking for a minute. He needed to shower, again. Wash all the saliva off his face and neck. He got up, walking into the bathroom and stripping down, stepping into the shower. 

It didn’t take long for Eddie to give in, leaning against the cold tiles as he fucked himself with two fingers, panting softly into the wet, hot air. He could picture it. The exact feeling of that tongue wrapping around his fingers, slipping and shifting between them. Shudders ran through his body as he remembered the feeling, picturing it doing the same to his cock. Pushing inside his tight ass. And the teeth. Oh god the teeth. 

He imagined them clamping down on his shoulder, sharp points digging into flesh as he felt that tongue slip against his skin, cleaning up the blood as it oozed out from the punctures. The pain would combine so well with the feeling of being full. Stuffed full to bursting with a thick, pulsating length, those malleable tendrils stroking his cock, milking his prostate and pushing him beyond any human limits of pleasure. 

Eddie felt himself come all over his hand, the hot sticky fluid rinsing away with the shower water. “Shit...” he whimpered out softly, slowly blinking his eyes open and finishing his shower, trying to clear his head. He needed to fix this. 

—— 

A week later it arrived. The doorbell rang, and Eddie practically tripped over his own feet answering the door. 

“Hello yes thank you very much sir yes I sign here?” he smiled at the post man, taking the pen and signing off on the package, grabbing the box and closing the door before the man could finish thanking him. “Alright thanks bye.” he had smiled in his face, then locked the door quickly. “You better not say shit about this. I got you that burger yesterday, so...” Eddie muttered, opening the box as he walked into the bedroom. It was bigger than he’d expected. 

Is that supposed to be a tongue? 

“I told you not to say anything.” Eddie growled, cheeks going bright red as he took the large sex toy out of the box. 

Why is it silicone? How would it move? 

“It’s not a... It’s not supposed to work like a real tongue.” Eddie muttered, “It’s a toy. Ok? Humans... Humans sometimes need toys to have a good time by themselves and we don’t... ah. We don’t judge them for that, ok buddy? Now you’re gonna leave me and my new friend here alone for a little while.” he nodded, grabbing the lube and climbing onto his bed, examining the near two foot long, red silicone tongue. God he’d bit off more than he could chew hadn’t he? 

Have fun. 

Eddie shuddered at the words, flipping Venom off before pulling down his pants and boxers, lubing up the tongue as he prepped himself. He closed his eyes as he slipped the tip inside, frowning a little at how firm it was. That wasn’t right. The texture of his tongue was softer than that. More pliable. No matter. He pushed it in further, letting out a low gasp as the cold silicone moved inside him, slowly tapering to a wider girth as he moved it deeper, and deeper inside himself. He could feel it folding in on itself, groaning low in his throat as he slowly became more, and more full of the thick, silicone tongue. 

More lube. He needed more lube. Eddie squirted the lube all over the remaining length, slowly starting to fuck himself with it, pushing the last few inches in and out of his tight ass, feeling the tongue undulating inside him. “Fuck... nghhhhh...” he whimpered out, closing his eyes tightly as he fucked himself harder and faster. 

Eddie couldn’t help but think of how much better it had felt to feel Venom’s tongue on his fingers, and the press of his hand against the other’s teeth would stay stuck in his head forever. He could still feel the sharp points, and the smooth surfaces... And fuck. He’d come. 

Eddie looked down at his body as he panted, clothes splattered with his own cum where he’d forgotten to take off his shirt in the excitement. He groaned, pulling the toy out of his ass and just laying there, trying to catch his breath. He’d blown his load thinking about Venom again. He looked at the expensive silicone toy in his hand, sighing and shaking his head. A fucking band aid solution.


	3. Not Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just make you lose your appetite.

Fifteen. He’d bought fifteen of them. After the third replacement, he started buying from different sources, getting different textures and lengths, and even one that glowed in the dark. But every damn time, they went missing. Either Eddie had a serial burglar who was solely interested in stealing his very specific sex toys, or he really needed to allow himself to come to the obvious conclusion. Venom was doing something with the toys. 

He couldn’t be eating them, could he? He didn’t think he could physically digest silicone. That would have caused a problem by then. But then again, he couldn’t digest whole human beings bones and all, and Venom had been able to eat those easy as pie. Literally. Easy as eating that pie they’d passed on a windowsill. Eddie sighed, coming home from work and kicking off his shoes, cracking his neck. Maybe it was a good thing. He was blowing his budget on the damn things anyway... Maybe... He pulled up his phone, opening the app store and downloading Grindr. 

That was one way to handle the problem right? Just... Go out and get absolutely rawed. That would snap him back to normal. Get him craving a human touch again, instead of the ink black wetness that had been seeping into every single fantasy and wet dream he had managed to have over the past few weeks. He focused on the screen as he made a profile, chewing his bottom lip as he deliberated between slightly old shirtless pics to use for the profile. 

An entire hour passed with him leaning on the counter, typing away on the cracked touchscreen as he tried to find someone to give him what he needed. No. Not what he was looking for. No... Too far away. No... Too skinny. He wanted to be thrown. Tossed. Absolutely wrecked. He needed something that would reset his brain. Drive these incessant cravings from him. He had a real fucking problem, and if he didn’t handle it soon, he was going to crack, and probably get eaten by his own damn Symbiote. 

Eddie.... Eddie.... 

No. He wasn’t paying attention to him right now. He was on a mission. Besides, he was in trouble anyway. “Fuck off. I’m busy.” he muttered, finding a guy and messaging him, chewing his lip as he set up a meeting place and time. Good. This would work right? Right. 

“Eddie. Look up.” 

He startled when he heard Venom speak, glancing up to see his face centimeters in front of his own, dropping the phone on the counter with a yell. “What the fuck!” he snapped. “Don’t startle me like that.” he grumbled, glaring at him as he straightened up. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for an hour now.” Venom sighed, then narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m hungry. That lunch at that meeting was pathetic. Why didn’t you tell him we aren’t vegetarian?” 

“Because as far as he knew, we are an I and I don’t really care what I eat as long as it tastes halfway decent.” Eddie rolled his eyes, sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. “Look. I’m going out later. I’ll get you whatever takeout you want if you promise to keep your mouth shut then ok?” 

“Why?” the huge white eyes in front of him narrowed, mouth curling downwards. He knew what Eddie was thinking, but he wanted to hear him say it. 

“It’s a me-“ 

“Oh, it’s a me thing not an us thing?” Venom butted in, then shook his head. “That’s getting really old Eddie.” he grumbled, then sighed, “Pizza. I want pizza.” he added. He might as well get something good out of it, right? Right. 

Eddie sighed, ordering four pizzas and a thing of coke, before stretching. Ok. He could shower and shave while they waited for it to arrive, right? Yeah. He made his way to the shower, stripping down and washing himself thoroughly. If this went well... Well. He wanted to make a good impression incase it turned into a repeat event. He shaved everything, then went into his room, trying to find something to wear. 

“You look good in black.” Venom suggested, looking over his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of black boxers, reaching out his tongue and lapping away a drop of water from Eddie’s jaw. 

“Thanks, but get off.” Eddie swatted him away, a shiver running down his spine. He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, as well as a dark blue jean jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror, then sprayed on a little cologne. “Want some?” he offered with a crooked smiled to Venom, holding out the bottle. 

Venom sniffed it, then shook his head. “It smells like it would taste good. I’m going to guess by your smile that it doesn’t.” 

“Ahhh. We have a smart parasite.” Eddie teased, putting the bottle down as Venom flared at him in the reflection. 

“What did I say about calling me that!” Venom snapped at him, then narrowed his eyes. “Apologize, or I’m going to eat your date just like I ate all those other replacements.” he threatened, baring his teeth at him. 

“So you did eat them?” Eddie raised both eyebrows at him in the reflection. “Did they taste good? I can’t imagine they tasted good. They were expensive buddy that’s not nice.” he sighed, shaking his head. 

“They tasted like failure, like you.” Venom snapped at him, narrowing his eyes. “Apologize.” 

Eddie flinched a little at the failure comment, then sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry I called you a parasite. You’re a very nice symbiote.” he grumbled, walking back out of the bedroom, Venom slipping back away as he got the apartment door and paid the pizza man. He sat down on the couch with the pizza boxes, sighing as Venom ate one of them whole. “I can’t imagine cardboard tastes good.” he muttered, picking up a piece of pizza and biting into it, leaning into the couch as he watched the Symbiote open the other pizza box and eat the slices one at a time instead. 

 

There was something nice about sitting down and sharing a meal with someone. Even if that someone was an annoyingly attractive alien who shared your body and haunted your subconscious. Eddie relaxed, eating a few more pieces of the pizza and letting himself doze off for a minute, before his alarm buzzed and he got to his feet, stretching. Ok. Time to go. He made his way down to the alley, hopping on his bike and starting it up before making his way to the bar. 

A hookup wasn’t a date. It was definitely a lot different than meeting a guy for a couple drinks and hoping to go home with him after some dancing around the subject. Instead, it was a greeting, and then he was in the back room of the bar with the bartender, a man named Victor, being lifted against the wall and pinned there, strong arms holding him up as the man kissed and sucked at his throat. 

“Fuck...” Eddie breathed out, chuckling weakly when he realized he had already forgotten the guy’s name. Maybe that was for the best. He barely paid attention to what he was doing, allowing himself to be thrown around and his clothes removed, eagerly pressing back into him as he was roughly prepared. He couldn’t help but think what it would feel like to have Venom’s tongue preparing him instead, feeling that slick muscle moving in and out of his tight hole and- “Fuck!” he gasped out as he felt a very human cock fill him, starting to thrust immediately and roughly, jarring him out of his thoughts. “Fuck... Yes... Harder...” he groaned out, rocking back into him eagerly and panting, clinging to his body where he was still held suspended over the hardwood. “Shit... You’re strong huh..” he chuckled out through his moans, clinging to his temporary lover.  
Victor’s fingers dug into Eddies hips as he pounded into him, feeling the smaller man’s body practically trembling as he fucked him harder and faster, as to the shorter man’s requests. “Fuck... Take that you little bitch...” he growled, biting and sucking at the younger man’s throat, marking him with harsh, dark hickies. 

“Please... More... I’m... Getting close... Don’t stop... Keep going after I cum...” Eddie groaned out, “I want you to destroy me.... I don’t want to be able to walk after this...” he growled, nails digging into the other’s shoulders, hips bucking into the air as he desperately tried to find something more than he was already getting. 

“You’re a needy little fuck aren’t you?” Victor growled, clearly enjoying Eddie’s whines. He kept fucking him hard and fast, pushing past the spasms and moans as the reporter clenched tight around him, cum splattering his own abdomen. He shifted his hold on Eddie, pressing his face and shoulders into the wall instead, letting his feet land on the floor to hold his body up as he continued fucking him. “Bet I can make you come a second time you greedy slut.” he growled, pulling on Eddie’s short hair. 

“Please... Fuck... I need it... I need it please... I need your cock more than anything...” Eddie groaned out, panting heavily as the other man rocked his hips into his body, whimpering as Victor reached a hand around his hips, grabbing a hold of his overstimulated cock, and starting to stroke it again. He felt himself harden again, groaning as he thrusted into his touch. “Please...” 

“Say you’re my bitch.” Victor snarled. “Tell me you’re my little fuck toy. I want to hear you begging me for more. Tell me you’re mine, and mine alone.” he snarled, playing into the power dynamic that Eddie so clearly was enjoying. 

“Oh shit.” Eddie laughed out weakly. “Fuck... You’re damn good at this huh...” he whispered, then swallowed hard. “Please... Please fuck me hard and make me come again... I’m your little bitch... Your fuck toy.... Yours and yours alone... No one else can make me come as hard as you can...” he begged, rocking back into his touch eagerly, panting out and not caring as spit dropped from his tongue, feeling sweat rolling down his back. “Please... Fuck... Fuck me over and over... Make me come so hard I can’t fucking see anymore. So hard I forget my own damn name. Use me... Fuck me senseless. Please... I’m your slut... All fucking yours.” 

“Such a good boy.” Victor praised him, fucking forward into him again and again, stroking his cock in rhythm with his thrusts, before squeezing at the base of it, stopping Eddie from coming again. He fucked his tight hole harder and faster, coming hard inside him and groaning as he filled him with his hot, sticky cum. “Fuck... Such a good... Tight little ass...” he groaned, then smirked, biting at Eddie’s throat as he held him there. “You wanna come don’t you, Eddie?” he growled into his ear as he listened to the younger man whimper. “Ask. Say please let me come.” 

“Please... Fuck. Please let me come... I’ll... I’ll do anything you want... Anything at all...” Eddie whimpered. “I’m your fuck toy, remember... Your little fucking bitch... Just yours... I’ll do whatever you say just please... Let me come..” he whimpered, then groaned happily as Victor moved his hand again, slowly at first, gradually speeding up his wrist until Eddie came again, cum splattering against the wall in front of them. 

Victor pulled away after that, getting dressed and tossing Eddie a damp hand towel. “Here ya go.” he nodded, leaning on the wall as he watched Brock wipe himself down and pull his clothing back on. 

Eddie nodded a little, his throat raw as he stood there, trying to gather himself a little. “I’ll... See ya round I guess.” he gave a crooked smile, then nodded, slipping out the door and checking his phone as he walked back out through the bar. Cool. Victor was down to do that again too. He’d keep him in mind. That had been... Effective. 

It wasn’t until Eddie was laying in bed, hours later, staring up at the ceiling, till he noticed things were... Quiet. “Vee?” he asked quietly, “You wanna get a snack or something before I sleep buddy?” he added, surprised he didn’t get a response right away. It was silent, both in his head, and in his room as he waited to see if he would get an answer. 

No. 

The answer came a full three minutes after the question, and then another full minute later, Venom spoke again. 

I’m not hungry.


	4. A Human Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human emotions are complicated, human bodies are not.

There was something to be said about a quiet room. Eddie laid on his back, blowing out a slow breath as he laid there, trying to empty his mind. He could feel the cool floor against his back, and hear cars passing by on the street outside his window. He focused on the feelings, breathing again, the motion of his chest deliberately slow and careful.

He’d seen Victor a few more times in the past couple weeks, keeping things casual and informal as always. He’d buy him booze after now, and even gave him a couple joints for the road, though Eddie didn’t smoke them. He didn’t know what it would do to Vee after all. And things with him were... Strained at the moment to say the least.

Venom continued to be oddly quiet when he came home, not saying much, even when Eddie gave him easy ammo to mock him with. It was hard to get him out for anything besides food, and Eddie was really missing the company, as much as he complained about the constant teasing. The absence of the friendly digs was... Well. It was worrying. He gave up on his meditation, sitting up and rubbing his face.

“Venom... I know you’re there, ok? Can you come out here and talk to me for a sec buddy?” he asked quietly, sighing in relief as the symbiote appeared before his face for the first time in two days. “Thank you.” he sighed. “You know I get worried about you huh? You’re not the only one looking out for someone here.”

“I’m sorry, I was under the impression you wanted to be left alone. Or is that only when you’re actively whoring yourself out?” Venom asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“That’s not what I’ve been doing. I’ve been... Having a good time, you know... Just. Enjoying human company. We do that sometimes. You know I can’t imagine you don’t get it by now I mean we watch movies and stuff and you’re literally inside my head.”

“So you two are in a relationship then?” Venom asked, unable to keep the tone of jealousy out of his voice. He didn’t like sharing Eddie, and if he did have to share him, he’d rather it be with someone he liked. Like Anne. But apparently she really wasn’t interested in rekindling that.

“No. No, we’re just... Friends, who sometimes have sex, cause it’s fun, and we both enjoy it.” he nodded. “Not a relationship. Just... Friends, with the added benefit of being people we can turn to for a bit of intimate release.” Eddie nodded, kind of proud of how he’d been able to phrase the statement of ‘no, we’re just fuck buddies’ as something a little neater.

“That sounds exactly like a relationship.” Venom narrowed his eyes at him again. Humans were confusing.

“No, we don’t have romantic... Feelings for each other. We just... Yeah. We just have fun.” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you know what romantic feelings are? It’s like... Um. You feel this kinda... Ah.” he frowned. “I had romantic feelings for Anne. You remember what that feels like?” he asked. “Can you feel my feelings or just like. Read my thoughts?”

“I could tell your heartbeat quickened when you saw her. But no. I cannot feel your feelings directly.” The eye roll was extra audible there, and there was a moment of awkward silence.

“Ok... Umm. So romantic feelings are like. You really care about someone. You want to be with them, and protect them, and hold them, and you... You get jealous when someone else is close to them sometimes. You want to make them feel good, a lot of the time. Like how Victor makes me feel good, but... You don’t want to do it just because you’ll enjoy it. You want to do it because it will make them happy. You know? Like... They become something important in your life. Make you feel... Whole.” he nodded.

“I see.” Was the answer he got, and then the symbiote was quiet. “So... Like us?” he asked, tilting his head at Eddie.

“No. No. Not like us. I mean. No.” Eddie shook his head, a memory fluttering across the back of his mind of Venom declaring that he was his. No. That’s not what the symbiote had meant, and he knew it. “No. We’re just... We’re buddies is all. Buddies who share stuff. Roommates kinda.” he nodded, then climbed up off the floor. “Come on. I’ll get you some chocolate.” he smiled a little, going to the cupboard and pulling out a bag of chocolate chips and opening it, pouring them into a bowl.

“I’m not.... Hungry.” Venom lied. Ok that smelled amazing. “Fine. But only because I know you don’t want me to eat your liver.” he grumbled, munching on the bowl while Eddie seemed to relax, pulling out his phone and playing some stupid game about fish.

Normalcy was comfortable. Normalcy was moving on from an awkward conversation by giving Venom something to eat, and taking a moment to be grateful that Vee had his own damn mouth to eat with. The idea of eating that much chocolate at once honestly kinda hurt Eddies teeth to think about.

Eddie wasn’t prepared for his doorbell to ring. He jumped a little, then walked over to it, looking through the peephole and blinking at who he saw on the other side while venom continued to lick the bowl clean that he was holding in his hand. “Uh. One sec.” he called through the door, then put the empty bowl down. “Vee. Gotta hide buddy. Sorry.”

Fine.

The symbiote disappeared, and Eddie opened the door, smiling a little nervously up at the other man. “Hey Vic. Didn’t ah. Didn’t know you were coming over? Or that you knew where I lived?”

Can I eat him?

“No!” Eddie hissed, then looked up at the very confused man in front of him. “Sorry. I... Thought I heard something... Did ah. You wanna come in?”

“You forget we had plans tonight?” Victor asked, walking in and eyeing the bowl with traces of chocolate streaked on the inside, as well as the empty chocolate packet on the counter. “You making some cookies or something?” he asked, smiling a little.

“Yeah. No. Totally slipped my mind. I’m sorry.” Eddie nodded, cheeks going a little red. “And no. My... My roommate actually. He likes to snack on... On chocolate chips. It’s his one habit.” he nodded. Guy eats em like popcorn. Cheaper than buying a bunch of chocolate bars and smashing em up apparently.” he smiled tightly, hoping his explanation didn’t sound too bogus.

“Ahhh. Yeah. I figured you had one. Since you never really invited me over here. I mean. That’s why I was so surprised when you texted me after the last hookup your address and that we should do it here next time.” he pointed out, smiling crookedly down at him. “You’re all scruffy and adorable today. I think I like you better messy.” he nodded, hooking a fingertip under Eddie’s chin and gently tugging him forward, leaning down to kiss him slow and deep, one hand moving down to slide into his back pocket, giving his ass a squeeze.

“Ahh!” Eddie moaned sharply at the squeeze, then nodded a little. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time. You like me messy. Rodger.” he joked a little, trying not to give in to the way he was rolling his fingers over his asscheek teasingly, before slipping his hand under his sweatpants and boxers, fingers squeezing the soft muscle as they stood there.

“How about we take this to the bedroom, mm? Your roommate is out right now, yeah?”

“Yeah. He’s... Yeah he’s out.” Eddie breathed out, tugging Victor down into a rough kiss and pressing his hips forward eagerly. “I wanna... Try something new this time... Come with me...” he muttered, grabbing his tie and pulling him along with it, bringing him into the bedroom and pushing him down on the mattress.

The reporter climbed on top of Victor, grinding his hips down against him eagerly, the soft fabric of his sweatpants easily forming against his ass as he encouraged the cock beneath him to grow harder. “I wanna do all the work this time... You just... Sit back and enjoy the show, mm?”

“Hell yes.” Victor grinned, watching as Eddie peeled the sweater off, tossing it aside, followed by the undershirt, his hips rolling in a smooth pattern as he did.

“Tell me what you want, sir...” the sound was lewd, a low whining groan of a sentence, his thumbs hooking into his sweatpants and pulling them down and off, followed by the boxers. “You wanna see me touch myself? Fuck myself with your tasty cock?”

“You know I do.” Victor growled, groaning in pleasure as he watched Eddie stoke his cock to hardness, before starting on the older man’s.

“Mmm... I can’t wait to have you inside me... I bet I can get you to come in a minute flat.” he grinned. “If you last longer than a minute... I’ll let you fist me, how about that.” Eddie offered, cocky as always, already squirting lube on his hole and lining up.

“Oh you’re on.” The bartender laughed, though the sound was cut off by a moan as suddenly, Eddie’s tight body was suddenly around him, his hips rolling in smooth, rhythmic waves. “Fuck... Fuck...” he whispered out, feeling Eddie’s hips expertly milking a quick orgasm out of him. No. No he had to last... Longer than sixty seconds... He brought a hand up to his mouth, closing his eyes so he couldn’t see the positively indecent look on Brock’s face. “Damn... You weren’t... Joking when... You made that bet... huh...” he breathed out, barely able to keep his hips from moving. This was supposed to be all Eddie’s. If he rocked his hips even once right now, he’d come and then he’d lose his chance at that ever so tantalizing prize.

“Mmm... God... Yours really is one of the best dicks I’ve ever ridden... But there really is something to be said for endurance. I can feel you getting close Victor...” Eddie teased, rocking his hips harder and faster. “Fifty five... Fifty six.... Fifty seven....” he smirked, feeling Victor’s body positively trembling beneath him.

“Fuck... Ngh...” Victor bit into the fleshy part of his own thumb to try and muffle his moans as he was milked closer and closer to his climax. “Fuck...” he growled around the flesh, closing his eyes more tightly.

“Fifty eight... Fifty nine... Sixty. You did it!” Eddie grinned, rocking his hips harder and faster, bending over to kiss Victor deeply on the lips as he rocked his hips harder into him, milking his climax out of him quickly. “Mmm... yes... Fill me...” he groaned, feeling his body twitching beneath him, hips thrusting a little erratically, panting and moaning as he pulled away, warmth spilling from his ass as he finally pulled off.

“I want my prize.” Victor growled, pinning him down almost immediately, and squirting a bunch more lube all over his hand, the cool sticky substance giving him shivers as he reached under Eddie’s Cock to get to his tight ass, pressing a couple fingers in and grinning as they were swallowed easily. “Oh... This is going to be... So good.” he groaned, adding a third, and then a fourth, thrusting then in and out of Eddie’s ass as he squirmed beneath him. “Not so easy is it. bitch?”

“Fuck... mmm... You kidding me? This is nothing... I thought you said you were gonna-“ his words were cut off by the feeling of a thumb being added, and then suddenly, the hand was a fist, rolling it’s knuckles against the man’s prostate, making his hips screen upwards and downwards as he ground himself down into the intrusion.

“Such a good good boy.” Victor growled lowly, thrusting his fist in and out of his body, knuckles rubbing into his prostate easily, watching Eddie’s cock twitching in response to the stimulation.

“Fuck... Victor... Please... Let me cum...” Eddie whimpered. “Please... I’m so close... I just... Need you to touch my cock... Please...” he begged, thrusting up into thin air as he screwed his eyes shut, focusing on the sensations.

Victor’s focus was on the fist he had ramming in and out of Eddie’s ass, and he didn’t notice the small black tendrils snaking around his cock, massaging it for him until he came hard, spurts of cum splattering onto Victor’s hair.

“Damn you little slut. Came just from me fisting you huh?” Victor grinned, then pulled his hand out, leaning up to kiss him slow and deep. “That was a good one... I’m just gonna hit your shower and head home. See you at the bar again Thursday.” he muttered, kissing him again, before slipping off to the shower.

Eddie laid there while Victor washed up and left, then slowly got up and showered himself. No. He’d been imagining things. Venom had definitely not intervened, and he was just... He was imagining things again. That’s all. Yeah. That was definitely all. Besides. Venom would have said something by now if he was interested right? Yeah. Symbiotes were probably above that kinda relationship anyway. Lust was a human emotion. A stupid, oh so very human emotion.

But then again, so was jealousy.


End file.
